Bad Dreams
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Adam has a bad dream. Who is more suited to make him feel better than his affectionate, adoring boyfriend, Jeff? Jeff/Adam, Jedam. Please Review!


**Title:** Bad Dream

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s):** Jeff/Adam

**Summary:** Adam has a bad dream. Who is more suited to make him feel better than his affectionate, adoring boyfriend, Jeff?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Warning:** Slash

**A/N:** I certainly am on a hurt/comfort kick, aren't I? Hmmm… I'll have to remedy that with a new one-shot. Maybe it'll be E&C? Or… Randy/Adam? That could work. The wheels are already turning. Stay tuned!

**OOOO**

"_You actually thought that I __loved__ you? Please, how utterly stupid can you be? I never loved you! All you were good for was a quick fuck. And even then, you were a mouthy little bitch." Jeff hissed viciously._

_Adam felt the tears start to bud in his eyes. "Jeff… you don't mean that. Please, say that you don't mean that. Y-You love me. You wouldn't lie to me like that. You wouldn't hurt me like that…"_

"_Just face the facts, Addy." The once-loved nickname was now a source of ridicule. "There's someone else."_

"_You don't mean that -,"_

_Jeff cut him off. "Yeah. I cheated. Don't sound so surprised. Shit happens."_

_Adam couldn't believe this. Jeff sounded so… detached. Like he actually didn't care that Adam's heart had just broken into thousands of little pieces, and he had no hope of ever putting them back together. "You used me."_

_Jeff rolled his emerald eyes, obviously tired of this conversation. "Like I said, shit happens. Don't sound so surprised."_

_The tears finally started to fall, rolling down his reddened cheeks slowly. "You're a sick bastard, Jeff! You don't know how much I want to hate you… why can't I just hate you?"_

"_Because, deep down, you know that you wanted me to use you. You knew from the start that, no matter how much you loved me, I would __never__ feel the same. And you liked it like that." Jeff muttered evilly. "You liked being used like a cheap slut… but really, it couldn't last forever."_

"_Don't say that! I love you!"_

"_No." Jeff shook his head, blond locks flying in every direction. "You lust after me. There's a difference, believe it or not."_

"_No…" Adam trailed off, realization finally sinking in._

_Jeff smirked. "So you finally understand? Took you long enough. I'll expect all of your shit out of here by the time I get back from my date. Wish me the best… I just might get lucky tonight after all."_

_Adam's eyes followed him out the door, and he felt as if his heart had been violently torn out of his chest. "No…" was the only word that he could force out._

"NO!" Adam screamed, his body projecting forward violently. A thin sheen of sweat coated his skin, and the blankets were tangled around his midsection.

Immediately, he looked to his left. The place where Jeff should have been was vacant, but the sheets were still warm. The other man had left recently. Could it be because he had a date with some other man? Adam shuddered at the idea. Jeff was his… the other man would _never_ betray him like that. But his words still echoed in his ears. It had been far too easy for him to denounce him like that. It was like he didn't even care. And that fact alone hurt more than all of his words combined.

Just when he was about to climb out of bed and confirm his awful suspicions, however, the door opened and his boyfriend came in. Dressed in the same black boxer shorts and white tank-top that he had worn to bed earlier in the night, he looked a little worse for wear. In his left hand, there was his favorite coffee mug. Relief washed over Adam like a flood. He must've been unable to sleep and had gone to the kitchen to retrieve something warm to drink. Granted, coffee wasn't the best option at 3:00 AM, but still…

Emerald eyes looked him over for a moment, before they widened at the sight of tears. Quickly, he set the mug down on the bedside table and climbed into bed beside the other man. Soon, warm arms were around him, whispering soft words of comfort to remedy his sorrow. That was one of the things that Adam loved about Jeff. He didn't need to know what the problem was to help you feel better. But now, Jeff was at the root of the problem. And Adam needed answers before he could feel totally at ease.

"Jeff…" Adam trailed, his voice more hoarse then he would like to admit. Briefly, he wondered how loudly he had screamed. "You didn't leave me."

Emerald eyes narrowed uncertainly. "Of course I didn't leave you, baby. Why would I do that?"

"It must've been a dream, then…"

Jeff was growing more and more concerned by the moment. And Adam wasn't helping with his constant silence. So he drew the larger man closer and rocked him silently, barely able to hold back a smile when Adam rested his blond head on his shoulder and allowed himself to be held. Softly, Jeff stroked his fingers through the soft tresses. Adam practically purred with the attention. But all the while, he remained tight-lipped. It was seriously starting to tick Jeff off. But he knew that he needed to remain calm if he wanted answers.

"Addy…" he said softly, noting the way Adam tensed at the nickname. "Please, tell me what's the matter. I can't make it better if I don't know what the problem is."

Adam shook his head. "I had a bad dream. That's all. You shouldn't be worried."

"The dream was about me?" Jeff asked tenderly.

"Yeah. The dream was about you."

All of a sudden, it all started to fall into place for Jeff. Frowning, he tightened his hold on the other man. "You had a dream that I left you."

Adam swallowed hard. "Yeah."

Silence filled the bedroom. Adam honestly didn't know what to make of it. Usually, Jeff was extremely talkative. In fact, much like Phil, it was incredibly difficult to make him _shut up_. But now, it seemed that he had shocked the younger man into a silent stupor. This disturbed Adam. Slowly, he looked up at the younger man, studying his features. Was he alarmed because he had been caught in the act? Was he sorry for what he had done, and wanted to make amends? Adam wasn't sure that he could do that…

"You know that I could never hurt you like that, pretty boy." Jeff said finally, slowly stroking Adam's blond hair. "Is that all? Or is there more?"

Adam looked down. "You ch-ch-cheated…."

Jeff's eyes widened. "You think that I would cheat on you? Baby, I could never… _would_ never hurt you like that. I've been cheated on before, I know what it feels like. I could never put someone else through that."

"It just seemed so real…"

"Shh…" Jeff said, his thumbs slowly clearing the tears from his boyfriend's cheeks. "It was just a bad dream, that's all. It had no realistic basis. I love you… you love me… that's all that matters."

A smile slowly started to blossom on Adam's face. "That's the first time you've said that."

"What?" Jeff looked confused.

"That's the first time that you've told me you love me." Adam clarified.

"Really?" Jeff sounded surprised. "Well, it's the truth. I love you, Addy. And I will never, _ever_ hurt you."

Adam nodded. "I know."

Jeff leaned back against the headboard, shifting Adam into a more comfortable position. The larger blond nuzzled his neck, before he leaned up and stole a kiss from his boyfriend. The familiar feeling of a tongue sliding over his bottom lip lulled him into relaxation, and he allowed his boyfriend inside. His hands knotted in Jeff's raven locks, before he slid on top of the younger man, his ass resting on Jeff's clothed hips. That would have to be remedied, he decided. He needed his boyfriend _now_.

In a flash, Jeff had flipped them over, Adam's stiff body bouncing when it hit the mattress. Nimble fingers trailed down Adam's pajama shirt, quickly unfastening the buttons and pushing the fabric aside. Adam leaned forward, helping him to take his arms out of the sleeves. When the material hit the floor, Jeff went to work on marking the perfect skin. All it would take was one look, and the entire world would know that Adam was his, and his alone. After he was done with him, Adam would never question his love again.

He raked his fingernails down Adam's side, forcing a shiver out of the beautiful body beneath him. Thin, red lines marred the almost alabaster skin. Then, Jeff leaned down and kissed patterns over the skin. Bites intermingled with kisses, the occasional swirl of the tongue, and Adam was writhing beneath him. Jeff thrust downward, the semi-erect cock still hidden beneath his boxers; the action creating the most beautiful friction. Adam arched up, desperate for more. With one hard roll of his hips, he returned the pleasure.

"Fuck, babe…" Jeff hissed out. "Gonna make me cum…"

Adam shook his head, finding it difficult to form coherent sentences. "T-Take off… your boxers…"

The boxers vanished, as did Adam's pajama pants. Blindly, bodies rubbed together, with no other intention but to reach that cliff and dive over the edge together. Adam's eyes slid closed, lost in the heavenly sensation. But then, it stopped. He let out a strained whimper as Jeff slid off, but it morphed into a moan as a cold hand returned, this time slicked with lube. A dull nail teased the head his cock, running down the slit. His hips rocked frantically, but Jeff sat back on his waist to stop the motion. His movements were incredibly slow, and Adam tried to buck him off so that he could increase that delicious friction…

"Hand me the bottle of lube, baby." Jeff said, remarkably calm for the situation. Green eyes watched the internal battle that waged in Adam's eyes. Finally, he reached over with a shaky hand and tossed the bottle at Jeff's shoulder.

"You're enjoying this way too much, you jerk." Adam hissed, his voice reaching a new octave when Jeff squeezed his painfully hard erection.

"You feel that, baby?" Jeff pushed down, his erection pressing against Adam's. "That's all for you, Addy. Only for you."

Adam's hands secured around Jeff's arms, lowering him so that they were chest to chest. "…in me…"

Jeff started rolling his hips slowly, clouding Adam's mind with lust, raw want, and need. "What do you want, baby? Tell me what you want."

Adam hooked his legs around Jeff's hips, drawing him in closer. "I need you… in me. Need to feel… all of you. Please, Jeffy. Take me now!"

Quickly, Jeff shoved two lube-slicked fingers into his boyfriend's ass. A grunt passed those perfect lips, the sudden shock of the penetration overwhelming any pain that he might have felt. His back arching beautifully, his eyes fell closed as Jeff's fingers slid over that little bundle of nerves that made him see stars. The harsh scissoring motion was almost his undoing. And then, another finger was introduced. Hips thrust down onto the fingers, taking them deeper into him. He was more than ready.

Jeff drew back, taking a moment to slick his cock with lube, before he pressed the swollen head to Adam's pucker. A brief nod from the blond was all the persuasion he needed. Seconds later, he was balls-deep in his boyfriend, the hot channel eagerly accepting all that he had to offer. Adam clenched down hard, the muscles almost bringing about Jeff's end. But he refused to cum until Adam was right there to take that leap with him. Another nod, and he started to thrust.

Frantic thrusts had the headboard crashing into the wall so violently that ugly black marks appeared. Jeff couldn't care less. All he cared about was the beautiful, priceless blond beneath him, whose arms reached out for him. Quickly, he took the limp form into his arms and held him close. The new position caused him to thrust deeper and harder into the tight channel, the head of his cock assaulting that little bundle of nerves constantly. A few seconds later, Adam came with a shout. Thick ropes of white covered his and Jeff's stomachs. Nestling himself into Jeff's arms, Jeff reached completion a moment later and emptied inside him.

Both fell back on the bed, utterly exhausted. Jeff carefully pulled out, before he fell back and let Adam curl around him. "So… do you still doubt my love for you?"

Adam shook his head, wearing a soft smile. "I never did."

"I could never hurt you like that, baby. This is it. Don't doubt us." Jeff kissed his forehead softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jeffy." Adam giggled.

And just like that, both fell into a contented sleep. The dream, and the coffee, forgotten.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


End file.
